She Be The One
by Koneko Yuy
Summary: Fic teaser (of a fic I'm debating on....) to the song by Enrique Iglesias. Phobos is a vampyre hunter and Heero and Duo help out. Shonen ai, yaoi... 2x1, I suppose.


She Be The One  
Copyright: Enrique Iglesias  
By: Koneko Yuy

Disclaimers: I don't own GW, nor the song. I wish.  
Author's Notes: Ha. This is actually based on a fic idea I'm playing with. Futuristic vampyres. Hm. Heero's a vampyre, Duo's a cyber angel.... I may have to write that fic just to give you people an idea what I'm babbling about. I will, if you guys review this.... Hmmmm.... By the way, if I did write this fic, this songfic would be just an example of a day in Phobos' life. It's like near the end, I suppose. Or in the middle....

Narmacil: You are impossible.  
Ko: Bite me.  
Narehendu: Could be worse.....

--------

The sun shone into a certain cyber angel's room. The angel in question was still asleep, wrapped up in blankets and long legged vampyre lover.

*She wake you up early in the morning  
She tell you babe I feel a little horny*

Heero woke up first, yawning, showing fangs. He looked down at the angel next to him. Duo's wings were sprawled across the bed and over Heero's chest.

"Duo, wake up." He nudged Duo gently.

*She bring you up and then you know you want it  
I like the way you give it girl*

Duo groaned softly, burrowing his face into his pillow. "Heero, don't. It's too early. And we had such a busy night last night...."

Heero smiled slightly. "At which point in time?"

*Your mouth is dry, Your heart is beating faster  
You wanna die, you're too afraid to ask her*

Duo frowned up at him. "At the club last night. Not what happened after."

Heero gave Duo a perfectly innocent look.

*She pops the gun, you prayers already answered  
Tick tock bang. Thank you ma'am*

The phone rang and Heero leaned over Duo to answer it. "Hello, Heero speaking."

"Heero!" Phobos' voice practically yelled over the phone, then she squeaked. "Um..... See you guys later.... Treize's lab, k?" Before Heero could say yes or no, the girl had hung up the phone.

*Don't fool yourself, you can't stop it if you try  
And it's a bumpy ride*

Later that afternoon, the whole vampyre slayer gang was waiting in Treize's lab for the scientist to show up. Phobos sat on her normal lab table, legs crossed in front of her, black gloved hand toying with a gun. Heero leaned against Duo, his shades on top of his head. Duo had one arm and a wing wrapped around the young vampyre, his cross dangling just an inch from Heero's nose. Heero's fangs were bared at the cross.

*She be the one, she be the drug  
She gonna take you high, take you low*

Cally came in the lab first, followed by her uncle. The girl was carrying a briefcase. Her silver cross bounced off her chest. Phobos' hand found the gold cross that rested on her own chest.

*Never get enough  
She be the one, she be the drug*

"What's in the box?" Heero asked, trying to pull Duo's wing over his head against the sunlight streaming into the lab. All he was really succeeding in was having Duo's gold cross touch his bare skin. After a few burning hits with the cross, Heero gave up on the wing and put his shades on and pulled his black gloves on.

*Watch out here she come,  
You know you gonna get some*

Cally placed the briefcase up on the lab table next to Phobos. The girl's blue eyes looked down at the briefcase. "You know that one club? The Shining?" There was a chorus of "Yes"s. "Well, that's where you guys have to go tonight....."

------------

At the Shining that evening........

*She hits the club and everybody watches  
She start to dance everybody wants it*

Heero leaned against Duo, eyes flicking over the people dancing on the floor. "I see him."

"Do you?" Duo started to ask him, but realized the youth had already left his side.

*The kind of girl you kinda gotta watch it  
She might just get away*

Duo watched silently as his vampyre lover approached the dance floor and a lone figure near the side. He watched as the vampyre slipped his hand in the figure's.

*She make you wait,  
She like to play that kind of game*

On the dance floor, Heero allowed himself to play the game of 'bump and grind', smiling inwardly as he did so. He knew the vampyre in front of him quite well from his former master's 'gang' of friends. He also knew that this vampyre favored him over anyone else, including his former master.

*She take your money, you gladly give it all away  
She make you nasty, even wanna feel pain*

Over the 'victim's' shoulder, Heero could see Phobos' blue eyes rest on him. He could see Duo was antsy enough to break in. It almost made him smile.

Almost.

*Then she'll make you born again*

"You know, I have an apartment nearby...." Heero told the vampyre in a sultry voice as he turned to rub against his intended victim. "Would you rather we go there?" Heero lay his head on the vampyre's shoulder, giving the vampyre a perfectly innocent look.

*She be the one, she be the drug  
She gonna take you high, take you low*

Heero saw the vampyre smirk and led him off the dance floor and out of the club. Distinctly, Heero could hear his friends follow.

He led the vampyre to a rundown apartment building. "Hang on a sec, ok?" He gave the vampyre a winning smile, making sure to hide his fangs.

*Never get enough*

He slipped from the vampyre's side to the door. Or so it appeared. He really slipped to where his friends hid.

*She be the one, she be the bomb*

Phobos grinned slightly, bearing pearly white fangs as she slipped up behind the unsuspecting vampyre. She leaned forward to him, twining her arms around him, one hand sliding down to fondle him in his leather pants, causing him to gasp softly at the change.

"You're mine." She hissed in his ear as she stabbed a wooden stake into his heart.

*Watch out here she come, you know you gonna get some*

-------------------

Ko: *stare*  
Narehendu: .....Lovely.  
Narmacil: Dude.....  
Akoya: ......I shan't grace this with a comment.


End file.
